Not So Greasy Git
by Onyx Thanatos Theodore Lerins
Summary: Harry wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. With no memory of last nights actions ( he was a drunk boy o:). Snape's burning onyx eyes bring back memories of last nights events but not fully. So they ought to relive them. *wink,wink*/ Snarry / / Rewritten so it's no longer a one-shot :3
1. Ch 1 Unforgetfull Night

**Hellow, Theo here, uhm this is my first *blush* one-shot turned story Snarry, I have lots of ideas that i have never actually bothered to write down so I took the opportunity to write this one-shot on the spot. *Smiles weakly***  
><strong>I know it's really short, but I could make it into a story that goes over the events of their <em>fun<em> *wink*uhm hope you like it :$**  
><strong>Don't kill me for the mistakes there are probably many :$<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all J.K.'s work, We owe her for her hard work *wink,wink***

**So this isn't a one-shot anymore . xD**

**Now im making it into a story **

**yay me**

* * *

><p><strong>Not-So-Greasy-Git<strong>

**Chapter 1:**

** Unforgetful Night**

Harry was not a person to get angry and give in easily, but when one greasy bat of the dungeons is involved he just lost it.  
><em>You can't regret something that was good and something that you wanted<em>, he thought. _Something you can't have_, his subconscious mocked  
>Turning around his eyes found the onyx ones. He blushed terribly, "S-Snape".<br>Always elegant and serious even with messy after-sex hair he remained serious, "Potter. I do enjoy the warmth of another's body", He sneered, his usual self, "But could you move I need to use the loo."  
>Blushing furiously Harry stammered a quiet yes and moved, so their legs were no longer entwined. Snape got up in all his naked and shameless glory, "I hope you enjoy the view Potter", Harry blushed a worse color of red than he already was, Snape smirked knowingly.<p>

"_Tutt, tutt,_ has last night not taught you anything Harry?", Snape asked as he closed the bathroom door with a smirk.  
>Smiling Harry started remembering the night before, images and flashes of the party that assumed after Voldemort had perished. Not right away of course because they had to mourn the lost souls, but it was Christmas eve last night and they held the party at the almost repaired Hogwarts, <em>and it was quite a blast<em>, he thought.  
>He remembered talking to people but not much after getting drunk, which was at the begging of the celebration.<br>Images of a dark figure in a bat-like cloak pushing him against the wall and snogging him silly invaded his mind, all he could do was enjoy and return the hot and needy kiss.  
>Not even aware of who it was, Harry remembered being dragged to a dark room, but after that his mind was mostly blank.<br>He heard the water started running in the shower and remembered where he was, blushing once more he decided maybe he should fill in those blanks from last night.  
>Walking slowly to the bathroom, he opened the door gently and peaked through, looking at the shower curtains he saw the silhouette of his ex potions master body.<br>He stood in front of the curtains for a couple of seconds gathering his courage.  
>Then he gently moved them aside and entered and saw a sneering and <em>hot<em>, he thought, Snape starring back at him, "Potter if you don't mi..".  
>He was interrupted by a very eager and inexperienced kiss from Harry. Not wanting to loose dominance he pushed Harry against the wall and kissed him with even greater desire, which made the younger man emit a mewl like moan. Serving to turn Severus even further on.<br>Severus bit Harry's lip making him moan again.  
>"Still very sensitive are <em>we<em>?", commented a smirking Snape. Nipping on Harry's neck and going further down, gently pinching his nipple and licking slowly the other one. He heard panting from the younger male, accompanied by a few quiet and half suppressed moans.  
>Looking up at the flushed face of the man he had undecided feelings for, he smiled gently, a true genuine smile, <em>very unusual<em> for Snape, " You're beautiful Harry".  
>Harry looked at him startled and leaned in to steal another tasty kiss from the, not-so-greasy-git he was falling in love with, blushing from the compliment he was just given.<br>Snape sneaked his hand lower while they were kissing brushing Harry's member gently, then grabbing it and rubbing it slowly, electing curses and moans from his younger companion.  
>"S-Sev", was all Harry could manage before he exploded, with a very loud groan, over his and Snape's stomach, slumping against the wall.<br>Seeing his young lovers face in a bliss, Snape spent himself on both of the as well, and held on to Harry so he would not fall.  
>Harry's blush was evident on his face. "That was bloody brilliant", he bit his lip embarrassed.<br>"Last night was even better", the potions master smirked.  
>Harry looked to the side, " I, uhm, don't <em>quite<em> remember most of it".  
>Snape chuckled, " How about we relive it now?".<br>Harry nodded eagerly, they washed themselves off and went back to the messy and dirty bed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Boink* End<br>****If you want me to continue please say so i could probably do something more (or not) there. And if i do I'll try making longer chapies ^.^  
>Well Theo's out :$ <strong>


	2. Or Maybe Just a Dream

**So I decided that this will actually be a story**

**So to make it one I had to twist it a little _wink, wink_**

**I know the chapter isn't much longer, sorreh** _**blush**_

**No Snarry _poking_ here xD**

**Just a filler to turn the one-shot into a story**

**I hope you'll like it**

**Dislaimer: I own nothing, Thx J.K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Not-So-Greasy-Git<strong>

**Chapter 2:**

** Or Maybe Just a Dream**

"Harry... Harry...", a distant voice was calling him, "Harry, Wake up!".

He jumped startled and looked up. "Hermione?", a questioning look upon his face.

_Was it all a dream_ he wondered.

"Was it another nightmare?", she asked, concern evident in her tone, "He's gone for good, you can relax now Harry", she smiled weakly.

He looked around, and it hit him, he fell asleep leaning on the table at the party. _And that wonderful night, this night, was all a dream._

He frowned in thought, then mumbled half-heartedly, "You could say it was one..".

Looking around, he felt the hairs on his arms raise, someone was looking at him.

Then spotting a silhouette of his ex potions master in the shadows he blushed crimson red, _why's he looking at me like that_.

Harry fidgeted in his chair and felt that his robes were soaked in his groin area, _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

He grabbed his wand, still feeling those sinful eyes on him and muttered a quiet _Scourgify_**.**

Sighing he went to look back at the shadows next to the curtains, but instead saw a sneering Snape heading his way. _Bloody Fuck._

His heart thumped faster like it would burst from his chest.

"Potter, I see you're still incompetent as ever, getting drunk like that", he sneered at the already tired and blushing Harry, then leaned in more and whispered "You should be more careful where and when you get drunk Harry".

Harry just continued to look at him bewildered and wide eyed. Snape smirked and walked off.

"Can't he just stop with the grudges and insults", whispered Hermione. Harry just shrugged still quite in shock that his dream brought him.

"Oh, by the way Harry, what was the dream about, I mean you were thrashing and moaning?". He blushed and looked away, "Nothing very important", when she looked at him pointedly he smiled weakly, "Don't worry 'Mione".

She sighed quietly, "I'm goin' to bed Harry, when are you going?"."Uhm, I think I'll stay a bit more then head up as well, night 'Mione"."Night Harry".

When she turned around and headed for the door he glanced around looking for the git who invaded his dreams. But it appeared that he was gone as well.

_Sod him and that look he gave me and what was with those words, does he know about the dream?._

Harry sighed and got up from the chair and headed for the door. He had an early day tomorrow, they were continuing the rebuilding of Hogwarts once everyone arrives.

While he was walking through the walls of the castle, he saw, in every shadow, Snape and himself, heard moaning in his head, _Fuck, stop it Harry_ he mentally screamed at himself.

By the time he arrived at the Gryffindor tower, where he chose to stay with his closest friends, he was fully hard and was cursing everything he could think of.

The common room was empty. _Most asleep,_ he thought, _Unlike you, stupid arse,_ mocked his subconscious.

He headed for the bathroom slowly, undressed himself and entered under a stream of cold water to try and calm down.

It was no use his hard on was fighting the cold bravely."Fuck it", he cursed under his breath and turned up the warmer water.

Wrapping his fingers around his member he started to rub it slowly, _Bloody fuck,_ as his head filled with images of Severus doing it to him, like in his dream.

His knees bucked a few times as he sped up the pace. He finished off in a few seconds, cursing and leaning against the tiles on the wall for support.

Washing himself off quickly he wrapped a towel around his waist and headed for bed. As he fell asleep he dreamt of one _not-so-greasy-git_ who was invading his dreams a lot these days.

At that same time in the lower part of the castle,the dungeons to be precise, an angry potions master threw his half empty glass of fire whiskey against the wall. "Bloody Potter all he ever does is give me a headache", he snarled, looking down at his still tight pants "And a hard on as well", he sighed and sat in his chair, trying to think of the most disgusting ingredients to neutralize his problem.

By the time he counted them all he was almost asleep but the problem was at its fullest. He cursed as his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

That night they both dreamt the same dream.

* * *

><p><strong>So it will take me 2-3 days to write a chapter because I have lots of errands,<strong>**I need to draw, study, write my essays and bleh bleh so yeh xD**

**Until next time..**

**~Theo's out ^.^**


	3. Painful morning or Wonderful evening

**Okaaay so I'm really, really sorry about being late with the new chappie.**

**But I was out of town for the weekend, the chpater sat half unfinnished.**

**The XxxxxxxX means it's a flashback or memory.**

**the SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP mean time passing**

**So enjoy the 2x bigger chapter than last time**

**I apologize for mistakes, this was written on my iPad ans was a slow editing process.**

**Theo's out for now *_***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you J.K **

**Not-So-Greasy-Git**

**Chapter 3**

**The Painful morning or Wonderful evening**

The dreaded morning came for Snape as he tried to open his eyes and take a look at the time.

But he couldn't because of his throbbing headache and his pulsing temple.

_Fucking Potter, and the dreams that were disturbing my good nights rest. Sod him and his perfectly tight ass and those sexy full lips._

"Fuck"

He hit the headboard, which he noted was a very big mistake because his head couldn't take it without an anti-hangover potion.

He got up slowly trying not to disturb his already aching brain.

Opening the bathroom cabinet he sighed in triumph, downing the potion in one gulp, instantly feeling it's effects working.

He went about his new daily routeine of gettig ready for breakfast and repairing the castle.

At that same time Harry was just waking from another blisfull dream, panting, covered in sweat and blushing.

_Bloody fucking hell, that was just.._

He got up and headed for the shower.

Turning on the hot water, his mind was reliving the dream in short flashes.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sharing a heated kiss with Snape.

Snape circling and prodding his entrance while he was mewling and moaning for more.

Sev entering him slowly, filling him completly.

Fucking him into the bed.

Both men moaning and groaning each others name and Snape finnishing inside him while Harry spent himself on their stomachs.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry was panting and moaning as he finnished off in the shower.

Sighing slowly the washed himself off and dressed for breakfast, heading for the Great Hall slowly.

The Great Hall was set up only with one table, due to the lack of people.

As Harry entered he noticed only two spaces were available at the table.

Both of which were next to Snape.

He almost froze midspet

But continued on.

Seating himself on Snapes right, opposite of Prof. McGonagall.

"Good morning proffesor's" he offered as he sat.

"Morning Mr Potter", smiled the aged witch.

While Snape remained impassive as tho Harry hadn't entered the room.

_Must be pretty pissed that I set next to him_, Harry thought as he started piling food on his plate.

Grabbing for the tost at the same time as Severus, their hands brushing gently sending surges through their bodies.

Harry emidietly withdrew his hand, blushing, muttering a soft shy "my bad".

Snape just lifted an eyebrow and grabed a piece of tost for himself and lifted an eyebrow at the blushing teenager.

_What's he blushing for._

Observed a confused Snape.

Noticing the exchange, Minerva gave an all knowing smirk.

"Oh Severus", she brought his attention to her, "Could you brew more potions for the people who are helping rebuild Hogwarts.

"Which ones", was his only awnser.

"Pepperup potion, Blood-replenishing potion, Bruise removal paste, Dreamless sleep potion, essance of Dittany, a sleaping draught, please make a few of those."

Severus nodded and got up to leave.

"Oh and Severus could you brew an Oculus potion for Harry?"

He just nodded his head and headed for the door.

"I wasn't done Severus", he stopped mid step, "take Harry with you, you'll need the help"

"Absolutlly not Minerva, the boy is a menace at potions", he snarled.

_Right fucking here_, Harry thought looking at him. Then suddenly stood up, "I've actually gotten better". He defended his case and then blushed realizing what he said.

_Oh please don't change your mind_, he chided in his head.

"Alright, but this is only because you asked Minerva, and if he ruins even one potions, I will kick his sorry arse out"? Yelled a pissed and panicking Snape.

_Why the bloody fuck did I agree to that_, Severus wondered.

Snape turned and headed for the dungeons, "Come on Potter", he sneered.

Harry looked at McGonigle, when she nodded he jumped up again and ran after Snape.

"Snape wait", called a running Harry.

As he came into step with Severus, the latter pushed him against the wall, "I might have told McGonagall that I'd let you brew, but you'll only be sitting, watching and NOT interfiering, am I clear?" He asked a now bewildered and blushing Harry.

"Ye-yes", moaned out a blushing Harry, who was getting hard and hot.

When Snape realized, after cooling down, how close and in personal space he was to Harry he backed away, his body reacting to Potters body heat.

Sneering, he continued walking and trying to calm his already growing erection.

Harry just stood there for a second then went after Snape, making sure to walk a few steps behind him.

When they reached Snapes lab he whispered a password and went in, Harry close behind.

Pointing a chair for Harry to sit on, Snape headed for his storage.

A lot of diffrent bottles and jars flew out and landed gently on the table.

SSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHPSSHP

After setting most of his potions to simmer Snape has cooled down.

"Potter!", he yelled to an almost asleep Harry.

Harry jumped of the chair and looked at him. "Y-yes?"

"I think you're not that incompetent to brew a pepperup potion."

"Yeah", said a confused Harry, _why now, stupid git._

He was just lost in thought.

With a hard on_ thank Merlin for robes_ he got up and went to stand oposite of Snape next to a cauldron.

Snape gave him a very old book and pointed on the text and instructions in it, " there, don't mess it up."

Harry nodded and started working.

It was going well, but after some time his mind started wondering to his dreams and his erection just kept twiching.

He couldn't concentrate, Not noticing he stirred the potion the wrong way.

A sticky gooie substance started bubbling from the cauldron, instead the potion turning a dark orange.

"POTTER!"

Harry looked up startled and droped the laddle.

Cursing as he noticed the ruined potion.

_Fuck he's gonna kill me._

"Bloody fuck Potter, I can't belive you proved me wrong", snarled an inraged Snape.

Harry had had enough.

"It's all your bloody fault you git!"

"What.. did you .. say, please do enlighten me how it's my fault", sneered the iritated Slytherin.

"Y-you'r..."

"I'm what Potter, speak up!"

"Damn it, your always in my head since that night", yelled a now blushing Harry.

Snapes just watched him carefully, lifting an eyebrow, "In your head?"

"Yes bloody hell, I always think about you, dream about you, you bloody git, you notice nothing and it's not like you give a rat's arse".

Snape sneered and went around the table and Harry started backing away to the door.

_He's so gonna murder me._

"Potter", sneered Severus.

When his back hit the door his heart started thumping against his rib cage for a gold medal.

Harry swalowed dryly, _fuck_.

When Snape got to Harry, the later closed his eyes waiting for the hexes and curses to come his way.

But instead he felt something thin, soft and warm against his lips.

Opening his eyes in panic he saw the onyx ones, drawing him in.

Harry closed his eyes and returned the kiss but more shy and inexpirienced one.

As the kiss got more heated and wild, Harrys brain cells just melted away and he relaxed, his hand moving around Severus' head grabbing the latters hair, gently tugging on it.

Severus smirked into the kiss and lick Harrys bottom lip, asking for entrance, the latter granting it.

After their tongues started entwining Harry started moaning and mewling.

Snape moved closer, grabbing Harrys hips and pressing his against them.

As their erectiong brushed against one another, Harry mewled while Snape groaned.

"S-Sev.."

Moaned out the Griffindor.

But the Slytherin ignored his protest and started nipping his lips, neck and then bit and licked Harrys earlobe gently, electing another feavered moan.

"Please, Snape.."

Harry pleaded

"F-Fuck me"

Said the now scarlet blushing Griffindor.

Snape stopped and locked eyes with the Griffindor, "are you sure you want that?"

Whispered the Slytherin

_Your voice, so wicked, sinful, so seductive, smooth like chocolate, you command attention by speaking_, was what Harry wanted to say before Snape thrust his hips against him.

"Fuck, yes Snape".

Severus chuckled at the cursing.

"Then who am I to deny the Chosen one what he desires."

Said the smirking Slytherin as he picked up Harry by his legs and led him to his room and then bedroom putting him gently on the bed.

**Okii I hope you enjoyed the chapter,**

**cliffhanger, yaaay,**

**next chappie lemony ;3**

**oh btw best way to curse me for late updates is to msg me on kik.**

**so KiK me: onyx_theo**

**Theo's out *,* 3**


	4. Lost In A Bliss

**Hi,hi guys**

**I know you hate me by now xD**

**I'm very late**

**I was really really busy, so I'm very sorry, I do hope that this chappie will make up for it**

**And I am planning on making this fic short cuz I have a new one planned in my head**

**With Sev and my OC **

**I'm still over thinking names for the fic but i thought "Lost" would sum up the OC's personality **

**ofc it'd be a boy OC :D xD **

**so anyway I'm also late cuz I wanted to see if anyone would review and make me happy**

**But no new reviews are here :( But i'd love to thank the beautiful reviewers: SilentSimple , Linda, Yueki Sakura and nedra .auervara(yeh it won't post your name nicly) xD **

**you guys actually helped alot**

**Also I'd love to thank everyone who faved and followed the story , You make me liveeee.. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything :(((...  Thank you J.K.**

**Waning!: This contains 2 boys having the hots and jumping each others bones!**

**You've been warned ;)**

**Well enjoy :3**

**Also I apologize for my mistakes this was written in a haste and I am my own Beta XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Not-So-Greasy-Git<strong>

**Chapter 4:**

**Lost In A Bliss**

Snape laid Harry on the bed and broke the kiss, Harry whimpered at the loss.

"Such an impatient Griffindor" Chuckled the now very aroused Severus

"S-Sev.." Mewled Harry

"Don't tease me, just f-fuck me"

"Slow down Harry, it's your first time isn't it?" Asked the worried Slytherin

Harry blushed as he saw the soft look in Severus' eyes.

"Yeah"

"Then we'll go slowly" Smiled Snape. He leaned in and smothered Harry with feather light kisses as he took of Harry's shirt and with the Griffindor's help his robes and shirt.

Kissing slowly down Harry's neck he licked one of his nipples and gently played with the other one while the Griffindor under him mewled and moaned with the most lewd voice that went straight to Severus' groin.

The other hand slipped lower, moving along Harry's stomach and reaching it's destination.

Snape let out a groan as his hand met with the hardness beneath Harry's pants.

"My, my someone's happy to see me", joked Severus.

Harry only answered with a hitch or his breath and a shaky moan.

The Griffindor bucked his his upward and as they met with Severus' he mewled loudly.

"Fuck", Harry muttered, his head arched backwards as his hips involuntarily bucked upwards meeting even better with Severus'.

Severus dipped his head and pressed firm, slow kisses to Harry's throat, knowing exactly the right places to attack to elicit the sounds that followed. He smiled as he felt Harry's breath hitch.

He continued his kisses lower and lower nearing the waistband of of Harry's jeans. He looked up at Harry appreciating the beauty that was the man beneath him and Harry gave him a nod that was accompanied by a mewled out "Please".

Severus undid the button and zipper on Harry's jeans and lowered them all the way taking them off.

Harry lay before him naked with a tinge of a blush evident on his cheeks.

Snape smiled and said "You're beautiful Harry".

Harry's face softened as he relaxed a bit.

Severus leaned in and stole another slow and gentle kiss, while his hand traveled lower and wrapped around Harry's member.

Harry mewled against his lips and his nails dug into Sev's shoulders as the kiss deepened and as Severus started moving his hand in slow but firm strokes.

Severus' lips never left Harry's as he continued his actions and Harry was lost in a world of sensations.

This was new to him, before was just him in the bathroom or in his room, but this, he could get used to this.

He could feel he was getting close and he bucked into Severus' hand, desperate for release.

But before that could happen, Severus stopped and chuckled at the whimper Harry let out.

He leaned level to Harry's ear and purred "Not until I'm inside you Harry", and Harry almost lost it there and then.

He grasped Severus tightly and groaned into his neck, loving the feeling of the man's weight pinning him down.

Then he was being kissed again, thoroughly and insistently with Severus' words words ringing in his and going straight to his already painful erection.

He heard faintly the sound of Severus' belt jangle and his heart started thumping painfully as realization downed on him. What if he didn't do well, will Sev be disappointed, the man was more experienced than him, everyone was. The man in question was above him in his all naked glory thought Harry.

Severus sensed Harry's tense and nervous body

"Harry are you sure you want-..."

"Of course I want this", mewled Harry, "I'm just a little nervous that's all. You're my... and all"

Severus smiled "I promised you we'd go slowly" the man smiled at his nervous lover.

"Now this might feel a bit weird", said Snape as he grabbed his wand and muttered a quick spell and Harry felt himself being Lubricated "No kidding" chuckled the now less nervous Griffindor.

Severus started prodding his entrance with one finger at first slowly stretching him.

By the time he was ready Harry was panting and painfully hard.

"Ready", asked the Slytherin as he positioned himself at Harry's entrance.

Harry just nodded breathlessly.

Severus entered him slowly trying to be as gentle as possible, Harry felt the pain sting but he relaxed as much as possible.

"Are you okay?" asked the worried Snape. "Whenever you're used to it Harry", smiled Severus.

After a few moments Harry nodded, and Severus started moving slowly and it was evident that it was taking all the man's restraint to hold himself back.

As Harry adjusted he began to move with Severus, gripping the man's shoulders as they began to find a steady rhythm.

After a few more seconds Severus started to angel his aims trying to find Harry's sweet spot. Couple of attempts later Harry mewled out "Merlin", as a wave of pleasure swept through him.

Severus chuckled and his thrusts became surer now that he was sure that he can't hurt Harry.

He pinned Harry's hands above his head as his thrusts went faster and faster.

He leaned in again and kissed Harry, and was sure that the Griffindor's lips would be bruised, as he was getting closer and closer.

Harry's orgasm hit him hard and he clamped down around Sev's erection, he felt like he was torn from his body.

After a few moments later Severus followed him, biting hard on Harry's neck as he found his release.

They lay in a pile of sweaty and shaking limbs.

Severus' weight pressing down on Harry.

They lay like that as their breathing steadied and they succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I know i rambled on up there <strong>

**Forgive me**

**Oh and also I want your thoughts about the fic with my OC **

**If you wanna know more PM me :3**

**Review ^.^**


End file.
